Wild Elf Magic
by tattoo-me
Summary: What does Trent really think of Rachel? Does Rachel really want to forget about that kiss. Mainly done in Trent's POV...MAJOR SPOILERS...Is it true love? Or True Lust...TRENCH - I own nothing all belongs to KIM HARRISON


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters they belong to the wonderful Kim Harrison.

Please be kind being my first fanfic and all...please enjoy. I'll try to upload a new chapter every week or so.

Looking at the amount of clothes I had in my closet I was astounded by the fact that I didn't have anything remotely close to what I like to think of is 'dad clothing'. Frowning slightly I picked a dress button up shirt; black with some form of pattern on it, well you couldn't really call it a pattern more like a design on the fabric, the design was a dark grey with a sheen to it. Shrugging my shoulders I dropped my towel leaving me standing in my closet in nothing but my briefs, pulled the shirt on then grabbed some dark blue designer jeans and belt I pulled them on as well, quickly ran my fingers through my hair. I looked into the mirror at the end result and had to say I looked pretty descent; I may be a little vain but I do look rather fine… not that she would care. I shook my head at the thought and grabbed my alligator; designer again…it's nice to afford these things and never have to worry about money to much well I guess you get that if you were Trent Kalamack.

Walking out of my suite I passed through my private office only stopping for a second to look over my stats for this years quota, then continued my way through the maze until I started to hear some chatter and laughter, putting a smile on my face a real and true smile I made my way to the crowed that was currently occupying the ball room. The crowed probably wasn't that large maybe about 30 people or so; the crowed consisted of all of what I call them my family. First there was Quinn, my head of security…my mentor…my best friend…and a somewhat father figure since he brought me up. Then there was Ceri, the most beautiful elf woman I've seen since my mother passed away. My chest clenched a little as I saw Quinn give Ceri a kiss on the cheek as she bounced her beautiful baby girl in her arms, then looked at Quinn with a breathtaking smile. I wondered why I couldn't have that…not Ceri, I didn't feel that way about her, I might have been interested in before but only to make a healthy elf baby, I know she's beautiful but I didn't feel anything when I looked at her nothing that pulls me to her. Not like her. I shook my head again at the thought.

Then smiled as Quinn walked over carrying my little Lucy, her eyes were wide not in fear but wonder as she was probably passed around to pretty much everyone at this point, I chuckled lightly. She probably doesn't understand what today is to her, but everyone is here to see her, my little girl…my light…my daughter. Quinn greeted me with a smile as he passed Lucy to me, and leaned down to her to say happy birthday. Quinn said before walking back to Ceri, "Here you go Dad." I smiled at him then looked down to Lucy she tried reaching for me so I moved her so my hand was free then she grabbed my fingers giggling slightly as I made my way to some of the other guests. To let them dote open her, since it was her day.

While I was talking with guests I kept looking at Quinn and he kept shaking his head I tried to not let it bother me too much, I tried not to let my disappoint meant show, but I somewhat wasn't really listening to a few people as I kept looking to the front of the room. Then Lucy brought my attention as she yawned a little, she's bored. It's almost time for cake and presents, and after that the party should die down a little at least enough for her to go to sleep. Then she started to wriggle around in my arms so she could see around better, then by some form of fate she went absolutely still in my arms then clapped and laughed, I looked down at her and saw she was looking towards the front and I glanced up and saw her. Her long curly red hair draped over her shoulders and back, a satin green dress top that fit her rather snuggly, and black tight very…tight jeans, and of course her runner boots. I groaned silently as I raked my eyes all over her, trying to keep my face neutral instead of having my mouth hanging open with my tongue sticking out and drooling on the ground. Next to her head was Jenks I tried to remove my focus from Rachel and focus on other things like the ceiling or the ground or…Lucy. There we go. I made my way over to Rachel and Jenks, while doing that I caught Rachel as she looked me up and down taking in my appearance, I grinned inwardly as I see her close her eyes for a second, probably trying to hide that hunger I just saw a moment ago while she was checking me out. I thought the kiss didn't mean anything Rachel? I silently asked not expecting a reply. When I stopped in front of her she said in her beautiful voice, "I see there's no clown's, good start."

"Hello Rachel, Jenks I'm glad you both made it where about to open presents," I said glancing down at Lucy to see her starring at Rachel like she was the most beautiful thing in this room, your so right little one. Rachel turn her vision towards Lucy with a soft smile, she glanced at me for a second like she was going to ask something but I saw her expression changed to doubt then dismissed it. I looked closely at Rachel and I saw longing as she starred at Lucy. My face relaxed as I smiled softly I asked, "Would you like to hold your godchild?" Rachel's eyes snapped to mine she smiled a little smile before nodding her head, "Yes please." I handed Lucy over to her and I nearly kissed the crap out of her as she gently took a hold of Lucy like she was the most fragile thing in the world. I saw longing, despair, gratitude…but above all I saw love in her eyes as she rocked Lucy with great care. I leaned in so my arm was almost touching Rachel and looked down at Lucy. Lucy was calm and peaceful in Rachel's arms, and kept looking from me to Rachel, I thought she was nervous but I was wrong as Lucy smiled up at both of us. She was content to stay in Rachel's arms as we talked.

"So how's everything going, staying out of trouble?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yes I have actually thanks to you," replied Rachel glancing at me to give me smile which I returned. "How goes it from your end, any luck with getting me any laws put in?" she asked being serious now.

"It's a lot of work but me and David are getting some where the council has a agreed to a hearing of what we have to say so that's a start in the right direction, its taking longer than I thought but we are getting some where." I finished as Rachel started nodding her head.

"Well that sounds good…," she paused as Lucy started to wriggle than Jenks announced he was going to find some honey. Jenks took off leaving a trail of colorful dust behind as I looked at Rachel waiting for her to finish. "I just I don't know you remember the last hearing we were at right they were to interested in sending me to the ever-after all of them, well except for some of the council, like Vivian, but it does sort of sound like it is going to get better by the way of them agreeing to a hearing you know usually they would ignore it, but you've gotten through to them and I can't thank you enough for trying Trent," she finished with a smile. I tried to not show any outward response as my body reacted to her saying my name so softly.

"As I said months ago I feel responsible for you, and I know my behavior hasn't been any where to a satisfactory level but I plan to change that," I said with such intensity Rachel starred at me as I did the same, then her eyes flicked down to my lips for a microsecond before looking away with a slight blush that spread across her cheeks. I was startled for a minute before becoming a little smug about it, she wants me I know she does and she knows as well… so why did she want us both to forget about it? Is there something wrong… is it me? I know she might not particularly like me oh well maybe that's changed now maybe she does maybe she's worried that I'm only interested in sex with her…well I mean yes I'm definitely interested in having sex with her but not just that I want to talk to her, kiss her, fucking hold her… what's wrong with me maybe she doesn't want that but I know she lusts after me. I didn't notice that Quinn had joined us due to my inner questioner.

"Sahan it's time for the cake," Quinn said just loud enough for me to hear. I glanced at Rachel and a sudden idea came to me. Silently I asked for Lucy, Rachel pouted her lip in protest but gave her to me anyway, I so badly would love to lean forward and take that lip into my mouth and nibble on it, then my hands would slowly smooth down her arms to her…shaking my head of the sudden mental picture of trying to seduce Rachel I quickly passed Lucy to Quinn who took her with a smile.

I turned back to Rachel and asked her, "Will you accompany me to the kitchen please?" my questioned shocked her but she replied with a hesitant ok. We walked in silence as we made our way through the common room and finally to the kitchen. As we walked in I told Rachel what we were doing, "Okay I've made Lucy's cake but I need someone to help me carry it," I indicated my damaged hand, Rachel glanced at my hand with remorse, I shrugged it off it does still bother me but not as much as it did. Then she looked at the cake with confusion, "Wait don't you have like hundreds of butlers that could do this for you?"

I sighed, "Yes but this is my daughters 1st birthday and I want to do it." Rachel nodded.

"You really made this by yourself?" she asked with disbelief. I turned towards her slightly leaning back on the kitchen bench with a smirk as I said, "You would be amazed at what I'm capable of Rachel." I made sure to make my voice low as I starred at her, Rachel's eyes widened a bit as she got the hidden innuendo, with that I smirked again before moving closer to her, I stood in front of her and I saw her lick her lips, I moved my hand slowly just briefly grazing along her side her breathing hitched and I reached behind her for the matches, then I turned back to walk to the other bench to light the candles with the biggest smile on my face. She didn't even try to stop me; she didn't flinch when I touched her even if it was brief. God I would love to run my hands all over her body. I stiffened as I felt Rachel move to stand up close and personal to my right side I felt her breasts on my shoulders only lightly, she was trying to look at the cake or at least make it look like that was what she was doing. My breathing got louder as I lit the candles, because of what she was doing; Rachel moved away from me and went on the other side of the bench to lean over a bit to see the cake with more clarity but by doing that giving a clear view of her breasts, which I greedily took in with my eyes. I was getting a little frustrated as well it was clear as to what she was doing she knew what she was doing as she smirked at me. I thought of a good idea to get back at her for tempting me again.

"Rachel do you think you could grab the knife that's over there 3rd draw down?" I asked pointing in the direction of the draw I'm talking about. She stood up and nodded before walking over to where the knife is well sort of I grinned as I walked right up behind her as she reached for the draw, but she froze as I put my hands on her hips pulling her back to my front then whispered in her ear, "No, not that draw, that one over there." She shivered as she felt my breath on her ear, so tempting to leave it at that but I'm too weak at this point.

"That's the draw I was talking about," I pointed down a little to the right of the first draw she was going for, as I said that I started to nuzzle in between her shoulder and neck and then as she sighed I got a bit braver and kissed the side of her neck. But then she stiffened and with drew from me and I let her, damn it.

"Trent," Rachel sighed not knowing what to say. But I beat her to the punch.

"Forget it I know, only problem is Rachel I can't forget it… it's driving me crazy," I explained, "every time I even hear your name I think about that kiss."

"If we are confessing, I haven't forgotten and I can't forget about it either," Rachel said with a tiny smile but then continued, "I said that because… we are to different Trent, way to different we have to much baggage the pair of us, and… and you hate demons Trent, or have you forgotten that I am one?" Rachel fumed. I was fuming also.

"You are not a demon I might of said that at one point and it might technically be true but you are nothing like a demon far from it in fact," I explained, before she could say anything I kept going, "and another thing we are not that different we both do things that yes aren't that glamorous to other people even to our own eyes but we do them regardless of what it does to us because we have a reason for it, we fight for it day in and day out and I'm not just gonna let you stand there and tell me we aren't compatible, we are the same in ways yes we are a little different but not so much that nothing could work between us Rachel, I know you feel something for me Rachel I feel it I can smell it, so what other excuse can you come up with?" I smirked as I saw her eyes widened from what I said about smelling her desire for me. Then I made my way towards her she didn't back away as I stood in front of her and with her wearing those boots she was almost at the same height as me. "Well Rachel what other reasons do you have against me kissing you?" I said softly with promise.

Rachel closed her eyes for a few seconds as I placed my hands on her delicious hips, then she opened them and said, "No one can know." That was all I needed as I captured her lips with my own, she let out a squeak when I moved my hands down to her rear end and pulled her up so she could wrap her legs around me and in my hurry to get to the bench so I could get her sit down while I explored her entire body with my hands which I hope to do with my mouth, I shivered and moaned into her mouth as her hands went straight to my hair… why? I don't know and I don't care.

I broke the kiss to kiss her neck while she panted and sighed for me, I could feel our chi's mixing like it happens with all elves but with a witch it's different, especially with Rachel she can keep up with me for a start and so much more, I groaned against her neck when she unconsciously began to move her body against mine like we were already having sex, having Rachel Morgan, most beautiful woman I have ever met want me makes me want to rip her clothes off so I can have my way with her.

"Trent," she sighed hearing her sigh my name just pushed me further, my hands move to her breasts her lovely milky white handful size breasts. As I shamelessly groped her Rachel raked her nails down my back making me shiver and groan, "Ahh, Rachel." She went all the way down until she reached my ass and grabbed and pushed me closer to her. She moaned loudly as she felt my length pressed up against her. I kissed her hard taking that lower lip between mine and nibbling on it like I've wanted for so long, she sighed my name again. I moved my hands to go underneath her shirt and electricity went through me as I touched her skin and skimped my way to her breasts again. Something must have snapped her out of it as she remembered where we were and why we are here; she pulled away and said, "Lucy." That knocked me out of it as well, the cake. Rachel and I both panting still touching I said, "We are going to talk about this later." Rachel nodded her head pulling her shirt down to cover herself, I didn't like her covering herself but it has to be done…I'll see her naked later first of all we have a party still going on, my daughters birthday party… I felt guilt strike me as that thought occurred to me…I should have this at another time not in the middle of my daughters party, moron. I scolded myself gave Rachel a little smile as I moved away from her. Rachel hopped off the bench and came to stand next to me. She grabbed my shirt and pulled me for another kiss, I gladly accepted it. When we stopped she sighed, "Yes we will definitely talk about this later." At that she went to grab one side of the platter as I grabbed the other, candles surprisingly still lit and very long lasting apparently. I grinned at Rachel as I noticed this; she smiled back as her eyes moved from the cake to me, also noticing the candles. Then we made our way to the ballroom, and started singing 'Happy birthday Lucy' then everyone joined in. Lucy's big emerald eyes looked at me and Rachel then the mountain cake she giggled in excitement and wonder. Rachel and I placed the cake on the table which where everyone was seated, I knelt down to whisper "Happy Birthday my beautiful girl," and kissed her on the forehead. I looked to Rachel and she was smiling softly at the display when she noticed me watching she bit her lip a little, I closed my eyes for a second as I remember all we just did only a few moments ago when I opened them again Rachel was starring at my lips and smirking I mouthed, 'Soon.' Rachel gave me devilish smirk as she nodded. Soon couldn't get here fast enough, I thought.

Please Read & Review, and please be gentle...


End file.
